


Всегда, Моя Леди

by SNL



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, alpha|adrien, omega|marinette, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNL/pseuds/SNL
Summary: Маринетт Дюпен-Чен оказалась омегой, и теперь ей приходится мириться с последствиями этого. Примут ли люди её Ледибаг серьёзно, выяснив, что она омега? Будет ли после этого Кот Нуар относиться к ней как к равной?В основном это история происходит в мире омегаверса, без описания секса, который обычно идёт нога в ногу с другими историями омегаверса. Это просто множко флаффа, в котором Адриан/Кот Нуар считает Маринетт/Ледибаг богиней и готов следовать за ней хоть на край света.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Всегда, Моя Леди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always, My Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578838) by [xawesometrio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xawesometrio/pseuds/xawesometrio). 



Маринетт не верила. Как могла жизнь поступить с ней так жестоко? На ней и так чуть ли не лежало проклятье вечной неуклюжести, она едва могла выговорить хоть одно предложение перед парнем, в которого была влюблена, а теперь и это? Вселенная ненавидела её. Вселенная плюнула ей в лицо и растоптала своим ботинком, словно жука. Единственным подарком от удачи Ледибаг было то, что это была суббота и рядом не было никого из её одноклассников, чтобы учуять гормоны, исходящие от неё.

Она оказалась омегой.

От этой мысли во рту стало горько. Никто не уважал омег. Они были редкими и услужливыми. Альфы избивали их, словно кусок мяса. Предполагалось, что им преподносились подарки, так называемые «знаки внимания», и омега могла сделать свой выбор, но такое происходило редко. Нет, вместо этого альфы просто брали омег силой.

И как сообщить об этом родителям? Её милым, ласковым родителям, что были обычными бетами, определённо не знавшими, что делать с дочерью-омегой. Отец наверняка заплачет, пока мама будет хмуро молчать.

Но у Маринетт не было роскоши проявлять слабость, она была Ледибаг, героиней Парижа, работающей в паре с верным напарником Котом Нуаром. Слабый вдох сорвался с её губ. Будет ли Кот так же верно следовать за ней, узнав, что она является омегой?

Сам парень до этого уже несколько раз уходил от вопроса, кем же являлся он сам, но это из-за её давления и его смущения, ведь они о таком практически не говорили. Он вёл себя как типичная бета, у них было много общего. Да и она не думала об этом, пока Кот не сказал ей, что их костюмы маскируют их запахи, чтобы они оставались неузнанными. А значит, он мог и не подозревать! Это просто станет ещё одним её секретом, что она будет хранить от своего напарника. Но эта мысль не приносила ей никакого облегчения.

— Тикки, что же мне делать?

Маленькая красная квами устроилась на подушке, где обычно отдыхала, с тяжёлым вздохом.   
— С этим ничего не сделаешь, Маринетт! Нет ничего такого в том, чтобы быть омегой, многие Ледибаг были омегами до тебя, и они оставались все такими же сильными и красивыми. Поговори с родителями, скажи им правду. Они любят тебя и поддержат.

В горле застрял комок слез, и она спешно сглотнула его, согласно кивая головой. Тикки была права, всё будет хорошо.

Разговор с родителями был длинным и утомительным. Она срывалась несколько раз, и каждый раз чувствовала, как её обнимали, сжимали как можно крепче, не допуская, чтобы Маринетт в своем разбитом состоянии утратила хотя бы частичку себя.

— Мир опасен для омег, — сказала её мама, вытирая слезы со щёк. — Но с тобой всё будет хорошо. Мы купим тебе подавители гормонов. Они замаскируют твой запах, пока ты не будешь готова открыться людям.

Подавители гормонов были очень дорогим и редко находимым товаром, но при этом — единственным способом омеги дожить до совершеннолетия, не подвергаясь насилию со стороны альф. Альфы становились обычно неуправляемыми в присутствии непомеченной омеги, и рисковать им не хотелось.

Она пропустила школу в понедельник, ожидая пока её новые подавители гормонов заработают. Она ждала, пока истекут положенные 24 часа для начала действия таблеток, не допуская контакта со всеми, кроме семьи, со всеми, кому знать правду было не обязательно. 

Алья знала, что в субботу она должна была пробудиться. Маринетт звонила ей, когда у неё закружилась голова и её начало трясти, чтобы предупредить о начале пробуждения, но это было до того, как Маринетт узнала правду. Она вынуждена будет соврать лучшей подруге и сказать, что она бета, как и та. Это не будет ни для кого сюрпризом, хотя некоторые считали, что она окажется альфой, с её развитыми лидерскими качествами и сильной харизмой. О, как сильно ошибались эти люди.

Она старалась не думать об Адриане, альфе их класса, что заставлял её сердце петь, а колени подкашиваться одним только своим видом. Возможно, так проявлялась тогда ещё не проснувшаяся её сущность омеги. Она яростно затрясла головой, скалясь на розовые стены. Нет, она полюбила Адриана за то, кто он есть, а не из-за бушующих гормонов. Тот факт, что он являлся альфой, был просто приятным бонусом. Какая-то часть её хотела сказать ему, кто она. Возможно, тогда он бы обратил на неё внимание.

— Нет! — она хлопнула себя по щекам, пытаясь выгнать эту мысль из головы. — Я хочу, чтобы Адриан любил меня как личность! А не из-за глупых гормонов.

Тикки хихикнула рядом с ней и поцеловала покрасневшую девушку в лоб.   
— Вперёд, Маринетт. Он будет настоящим дураком, если не влюбится в тебя.

Темноволосая девушка улыбнулась подруге, подставляя ладони так, чтобы Тикки могла сесть на них.  
— Спасибо, Тикки.  
Легко поцеловав свою квами в лоб, Маринетт уложила маленькое создание на подушку и легла рядом с ней.  
— Просто надеюсь, таблетки помогут.

Тикки угукнула, свернувшись в комок, и её глаза закрылись. Следом за ней уснула и Маринетт.

**~*~**

Ох, она опаздывала! Из-за страхов и волнения в ожидании предстоящего дня в коллеже, она забыла поставить будильник и теперь опять опаздывала на занятия, ОПЯТЬ! Быстро попрощавшись с родителями, она выскочила за двери пекарни на улицы Парижа с круассаном в зубах. Рюкзак чудом держался на плече, молния была наполовину не застёгнута, и содержимое висело на волоске от того, чтобы выпасть, но у неё не было времени остановиться и застегнуть его. Поэтому она просто надеялась на удачу Ледибаг, что у неё получится не потерять по пути ничего важного.

Она влетела в класс за мгновение до звонка, тяжело дыша и шатаясь на уставших ногах. Она ещё восстанавливалась после выходных, пробуждение тяжко сказалось на теле.

— Девочка, не знаю как, но ты обогнала мадам Бюстье. У тебя всё хорошо?  
Алья тут же подбежала к ней, возбуждённо подпрыгивая. Маринетт не решилась рассказывать ей всё по телефону. Не потому что «быть бетой» было особым секретом, но потому что она хотела убедиться, что подавители сработают, прежде чем начинать врать.

— Я в порядке. Набралась сил, теперь всё лучше! — она широко улыбнулась, поднимаясь к их соединённым партам. — Я соскучилась по тебе.

— Я тоже соскучилась, занятия без тебя были весьма скучными, — Алья наклонилась вперёд с блестящими от любопытства глазами. — Итак?

Маринетт сглотнула чувство вины и пожала плечами, стараясь выглядеть более невинно и по возможности менее похожей на лгунью:  
— Бета.

Алья взвизгнула, сжимая Маринетт в объятиях.  
— Я верила, что ты будешь альфой, но девочка, мы обе беты, вместе! Разве не классно?

На неё накатило чувство тошноты.  
— Да, классно.  
В класс зашла мадам Бюстье, призывая всех уделить ей внимание и занять свои места. Ещё никогда в жизни Маринетт не радовалась так сильно началу занятий, как сейчас. Она ненавидела врать, особенно Алье. Теперь же у неё было два больших секрета, что встали между ней и её лучшей подругой.

**~*~**

Она услышала крики ещё до того, как увидела Акуму. Маринетт была на обеденном перерыве с Альей, Нино и Адрианом; последний присоединился к ним скорее всего, потому что Нино хотел провести время и со своей девушкой, но Маринетт не жаловалась. Она вскочила с места одновременно со светловолосой моделью, отчего они удивлённо застыли. И он и она были готовы к тому, чтобы разбежаться в разные стороны. Но к её ужасу, всё выглядело так, будто Адриан намеревался бежать в сторону Акумы. Их промедление было прервано Альей, выбежавшей из кафе с телефоном в руках, и вскриком отчаяния Нино, последовавшего за ней.

Адриан же аккуратно взял её за руку и проводил в сторону женского туалета.  
— Спрячься там, только, пожалуйста, будь осторожна, Маринетт.  
В его голосе всегда был слышен слабо различимый рык? Его глаза были настолько зелёными, что проникали глубоко в её душу, будто он мог сейчас прочитать все её мысли?   
— Маринетт?

  
— А?  
Адриан выглядел обеспокоенным, но почему он волновался? Ох, точно, наверное, потому что она уставилась на него как влюблённая дурочка.  
— Ох! Д-да, к-конечно.  
Проснувшийся мозг дал команду бежать, и она поспешила выполнять её. Она быстро развернулась и бросилась в туалет, краснея и смущаясь. Мог ли за эти выходные Адриан Агрест стать ещё красивее?

Заглушенный вскрик сорвался с её губ, когда она вспомнила, что не пила этим утром подавителей. Он знал? Мог он учуять это? Она быстро открыла сумочку, и Тикки вырвалась, обеспокоенно глядя на хозяйку. Васильковые глаза девушки наполнились слезами, и её дыхание стало прерывисто всхлипывающим.  
— Всё хорошо, Маринетт! Всё хорошо!   
Она нырнула назад в сумку и взяла там таблетки, вкладывая их в дрожащие руки девушки.  
— Твой запах только-только проявился. Может и достаточно, чтобы его почувствовать, но не понять, чей он!

Маринетт дрожа кивнула и сунула таблетку в рот, с трудом глотая её из-за образовавшейся там сухости.  
— Надо идти, Тикки. Там Акума, и Кот, которому нужна помощь. Тикки, пятна!

Драка прошла как в тумане. Она слышала, как Кот болтал, разбрасывался своими каламбурами и флиртовал с ней, как и всегда, но его голос становился всё тише, когда он заметил, что она не дразнит его и даже не отвечает. Она хотела бы его успокоить. Сказать ему, что всё в порядке, но это было не так. Победить Акуму было несложно, и все разрушения смылись роем её божьих коровок, но она всё ещё ни слова не сказала Коту. Она могла сказать, что её котёнок начал беспокоиться.

— Ледибаг?  
Он сделал шаг к ней, мягкое урчание поднялось в его груди, зарождая в девушке желание рухнуть на землю и зарыдать, но вокруг них стояли репортёры. Она не могла позволить себе плакать перед ними.

— Забери меня отсюда, Котёнок, — больше ему не надо было ничего объяснять.   
Его сильные обтянутые кожей руки подхватили и унесли её как можно дальше отсюда ещё до того, как она поняла, что происходит. У них было не так много времени, оба камня чудес мигали и отсчитывали время до момента детрансформации, но она не могла найти в себе сил собраться.

Он приземлился на крышу Нотр-Дама, тихое урчание ещё вибрировало у него в груди, и она сломалась. Маринетт обняла своего котёнка крепче и заплакала, уткнувшись носом в его шею, где ей до отчаяния хотелось учуять его запах. Не заглушенный, не изменённый магией его костюма запах.

— Моя Леди, прошу, скажи, что случилось, — Кот медленно опустился на колени, укладывая её так, чтобы она могла отдохнуть на нем. Урчание в его груди стало громче, и осознание ситуации словно обухом ударило её по голове.

— Кот? Ты…  
Она подняла голову, вглядываясь в его неестественно зелёные глаза в поисках ответа на вопрос, что так и остался не озвученным. Она нежно провела рукой по его груди, и её голубые глаза уставились на источник такого успокаивающего урчания. Он отодвинулся, напрягаясь под её пристальным взглядом. Только альфы могли так урчать, и только когда они успокаивали расстроенных омег.  
— Ты альфа, — это был не вопрос.

Его лицо покраснело, но он всё равно вяло кивнул, пытаясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на неё.   
— Ты повёл себя так, будто я твоя омега.  
Она не хотела, чтобы её слова звучали упрекающе или оскорбительно, но ничего не могла с этим сделать. Разве она боялась не именно этого, что кто-то узнает правду?

Кот вздрогнул, выглядя на удивление виноватым, и урчание резко прекратилось.   
— Прости, я не хотел. Ты просто была расстроена, а я даже не думал, что делаю, если бы ты не заметила. Я не пытался намекнуть, что ты моя омега, или что ты моя, или ещё что такое. Нет, я не имею в виду, что если ты омега, то это плохо! Я всё равно буду следовать за тобой, Моя Леди, и не изменю своего отношения. Но если ты не… То есть ты не говорила, омега ли ты… И лучше бы мне заткнуться.  
Её партнёр клацнул зубами и отодвинулся, уступая ей больше пространства, так они не были больше прижаты друг к другу.

Робкая улыбка расцвела на её лице, а лицо под маской окрасилось лёгким румянцем.  
— И твоё отношение ко мне не изменится, даже если я окажусь омегой? Тогда как ты альфа?

— Конечно, нет! Я знаю лучше всех, что ты в силах позаботиться о себе, ЛБ, — в его глазах загорелось любопытство, отчего её партнёр ещё больше стал напоминать кота. — Так ты?..

Мигание её серёжек заставило их обоих подпрыгнуть, и она увидела в его расширенных зрачках, как медленно исчезают точки.   
— Мне пора идти, Котёнок.  
Маринетт тут же вскочила на ноги и взяла йо-йо в руки, приготовившись спрыгнуть с крыши. Но напоследок обернулась, кивнув своему растерянному напарнику.  
— Спасибо, что был рядом, Кот. Я… Может быть, однажды, я скажу тебе, что случилось. Но до тех пор, боюсь, я могу только поблагодарить тебя.

Кот тут же поднялся на ноги и схватил её за руку, прижимаясь губами к костяшкам.   
— Это было мне только в мур-радость, Моя Леди. 

Было приятно наконец рассмеяться после трёх дней постоянной тревоги.  
— Пока-пока, Котёнок.  
Она почувствовала прилив любви к этому парню, когда он мягко улыбнулся ей и поклонился. Но когда он выпрямился, её рядом уже не было.

**~*~**

— Может ли Кот Нуар оказаться альфой? — голос репортёра из телефона Альи был слышен всему классу.  
Там была съёмка того, как Кот мягко урчал для дезориентированной Ледибаг. Его зелёные глаза пристально следили за её подавленным выражением лица, после чего он подхватывал её и уносил прочь.  
— Но что ещё более удивительно, может ли Ледибаг оказаться омегой? Ведь то, как Нуар урчал рядом с ней, означает, что альфа просто защищал своё! Это весьма значимая весть для вас, поклонники пары ЛедиНуар.  
Экран потух, а класс оживлённо загудел.

— Нелепица! Абсолютная нелепица! Быть не может, что Ледибаг это омега! Она слишком потрясная, чтобы оказаться жалкой омежкой! — воскликнула Хлоя, качая головой так, что её светлый хвост хлестал её же по плечам.

Остальные молчали; тем не менее, многие из одноклассников согласно кивали, и Маринетт почувствовала, как её сердце ушло вниз. Она была омегой от силы дня четыре, и уже умудрилась втоптать имя Ледибаг в грязь. Теперь люди подумают, что она слабая. Никто не примет её больше всерьёз.

— И что с того, что она омега? Этому нет прямых доказательств, а то, что она была огорчена, а сам Кот урчал, не подтверждает ничего, — весь класс повернулся в сторону Адриана. Он напрягся, сжимая загорелые ладони в кулаки, а его идеальные губы плотно сжались. — Даже если Ледибаг — омега, она всё ещё остаётся самым удивительным героем Парижа, которого кто-либо только знал. Она спасла нас столько раз, что мы и счёт уже потеряли, и она сильная. Альфа, бета, омега? Не важно. Я всё равно выполнил бы любой её приказ.

Катавасия — только так Маринетт могла бы описать реакцию класса на эти слова. Люди плакали от удивления. Кто-то соглашался с Адрианом, пока другие категорически отказывались думать так, но Маринетт словно застыла, отказываясь верить. Уже двое альф за один день признали её, омегу. Конечно, они больше признавали её личность супергероини, но тем не менее. Они оба были готовы следовать за омегой.

— Адриан? — кипящий альфа резко обернулся к Маринетт, его подбородок был выдвинут, подчёркивая властность парня. Он был готов к любому, кто бы посмел бросить вызов ему за вышесказанное. — Ты хороший альфа.

Рот модели приоткрылся в удивлении, а грудь словно гордо надулась от похвалы. Было что-то трогательное в том, как удивительно он выглядел сейчас.  
— Быть альфой значит не контролировать других, а вести вперёд и быть хорошим примером. Как минимум, — он поднял руки и взлохматил волосы в смущении. — Так я говорю себе постоянно. Только потому, что альфы сильнее, чем другие, не значит, что мы можем относиться ко всем свысока. Омеги прекрасные стратеги и они прекрасны в воспитании. Беты практичны и умны. У каждого подгендера есть своё предназначение и качества, делающие их важными.

Ей до отчаяния захотелось поцеловать его. Может, не все альфы были властными уродами. Конечно, Адриан отнёсся бы к ней с уважением и любовью, в этом даже не надо было сомневаться. Как и не сомневаться в Коте.

**~*~**

**2 года спустя.**

Эта Акума оказалась сильной! Каждый раз, когда Маринетт думала, что вот-вот они покончат с ней, злодей тут же сбегал, оставляя её и Кота валяться в пыли. Их город находился в сущем хаосе. Весь Париж был заблокирован уже два дня подряд, началась даже эвакуация горожан, потому что Кот Нуар и Ледибаг никак не могли победить эту Акуму.

Акуманизированный был мрачным мужчиной, чья возлюбленная вышла замуж за другого, и теперь он не хотел иметь ничего общего с городом любви. Но вместо того чтобы уехать отсюда, как обычному потерпевшему неудачу в любви человеку, он поклялся отомстить и был настроен на разрушение всего города. Раз он не нашёл здесь любви, то никто другой не найдёт её здесь.

— Ледибаг, — Кот схватил её и поспешил в сторону, когда огромный кулак врезался в то самое место на крыше, где она стояла буквально мгновение назад. Оба героя отступили, используя эту возможность для перегруппировки и разработки нового плана. У них не было понятия, где именно пряталась Акума, да и знай они это, у них не было и шанса приблизиться к ней.

Маринетт почувствовала, что её тошнит. Она пропускала приём своих подавителей уже второй день подряд, и, даже будучи в образе Ледибаг, усталость и гормоны брали своё. Не говоря уже о том, что она более сорока двух часов не спала и не ела. Всё тело болело, и она просто хотела домой. Её родители, скорее всего, были в ужасе, что их дочь пропала так надолго.

— Мы больше не продержимся так, Котёнок. Надо детрансформироваться и покормить квами, да и самим найти хоть что-то, иначе погибнем от изнеможения.  
Это было не очень хорошей идеей, и им не следовало бы разделяться в такое опасное время, но им нужно было позаботиться о себе.

— Моя Леди, ты с трудом держишься на ногах. Позволь мне пойти с тобой, обещаю, я не буду смотреть. Просто мне нужно быть уверенным, что с тобой всё хорошо. Не хочу, чтобы нас опять застали поодиночке, — они оба вздрогнули от воспоминания, как Кота отбросило, и он пролетел сквозь целое здание, вылетев с другой стороны без сознания. На мгновение она подумала, что потеряла его.

— Хорошо, — он казался удивлённым тем, что она так легко согласилась, но откровенно говоря, Маринетт просто устала спорить. — Здесь есть коллеж, справа от нас, мы можем спрятаться там в одном из классов и отдохнуть.  
Это был её коллеж, но Коту не обязательно было знать это.

Парень закусил на секунду губу, словно ожидая, что она скажет ещё что-то, но так и не дождавшись продолжения, просто кивнул.

Удивительно, но её коллеж всё ещё стоял невредимым, а значит и пекарня, находившаяся всего в квартале за углом, тоже не пострадала. Осознание этого облегчило её боль, что она оставила родителей так надолго.   
— Окей, отвернись теперь.  
Она никогда так не нервничала раньше. Конечно, в прошлом они уже детрансформировались в опасной близости друг от друга, но это было до её пробуждения. И она знала, что в тот момент, когда она станет Маринетт, Кот узнает, что она омега. Она, конечно, и так понимала, что он уже догадывался об этом, но он никогда не поднимал эту тему, и она предпочитала оставаться в счастливом неведении.

— Тикки, спрячь пятна, — розовая вспышка магии осветила класс, сливаясь с зелёными искрами магии, исходящими со стороны Кота.

Она услышала его шумный вдох, когда он почувствовал её запах, и мягкое урчание вырвалось из его горла.  
— Прости, прости!  
Она услышала, как он отходит, давая ей больше пространства, избавляя от чувства вторжения на её территорию.

— В-всё хорошо, — она ничего не могла сделать с собой, вдыхая воздух и чудом устояв на ногах.

— Ледибаг! — выругалась Тикки, пытаясь своими маленькими лапками зажать нос Маринетт, лишь бы не дать ей снова вдохнуть воздух, но было уже поздно. Она знала этот запах. Она буквально пропитывалась им каждый день в коллеже, мечтательно вдыхая этот запах альфы. От него пахло древесиной и хлопком и чем-то диким, чем-то, что она никогда не могла уловить.

Она мягко отодвинула свою квами в сторону, делая ещё один глубокий вдох, и обернулась, уставившись на макушку блондинистой головы.  
— Адриан?

Кот Нуар, нет, Адриан Агрест резко повернулся к ней лицом, и его челюсть тут же отвисла.  
— Маринетт, но как?.. Ты омега!   
Он прикрыл рот рукой, но его изумрудные глаза были раскрыты в удивлении.

Она тихо хихикнула, на её щёках с веснушками появился румянец.  
— Сюрприз?

И внезапно он бросился к ней, его руки застыли над её плечами, словно он хотел дотронуться до неё, но не хотел при этом вторгаться в её пространство. Её сердце наполнилось теплом от осознания, что он ждал её разрешения. Он не тронул бы её и пальцем, если она будет против. Всегда следующий за ней, как за лидером.   
— Я пью подавители, не хочу, чтобы отношение ко мне изменилось. Но я верю, что ни Кот Нуар, ни ты не будешь относиться ко мне как к беспомощной омеге.

— Ты не такая, — пробурчал он, глаза изучали её лицо, словно он видел её в первый раз.   
В каком-то смысле это так и было, они оба видели друг друга впервые. Всё это время парень, которого она любила, был тем же парнем, которому она доверила свою защиту. И она уже не разбирала, кто из них кто. За прошедшие годы она полюбила обе стороны Адриана и одинаково доверяла им обоим свою безопасность, позволяя заботиться о себе.

— Я рада, что это ты, — прошептала она, беря его за руку и кладя его ладонь себе на щеку. Он тихо всхлипнул, когда девушка мягко потерлась о его руку.

— Я тоже, Принцесса, — Маринетт хихикнула, услышав старое прозвище. — Не могу даже представить кого-то, подходящего лучше на роль Моей Леди.

О, он знал, что надо сказать, чтобы она растеклась лужицей сплошного счастья.  
— Глупый Кот.

Кашель заставил их отпрянуть, и квами Кота замер между ними, выглядя тоскующим и уставшим.  
— Не хотелось бы прерывать столь трогательное воссоединение, но я хочу сыр, Адриан. А ты заставляешь меня голода…

— Плагг! — прошипел сквозь зубы Адриан и, ворча себе под нос, достал из кармана упаковку сыра. — Вечно у тебя нет сил потерпеть.

— Заткнись и дай мне сыр, пацан, — Плагг выхватил всю упаковку из руки Адриана и бросился в угол, где он мог бы отдохнуть и подзарядиться.   
Тикки уже нырнула в сумочку, где наслаждалась печеньем.

Маринетт хихикнула, беря Адриана за руку и целуя его костяшки.  
— Нам бы не мешало последовать их примеру. Мы ещё должны будем вернуться на поле битвы и разобраться с акумой.

Они дали себе ещё час на отдых и перекус (и, конечно, на обнимашки), прежде чем снова трансформироваться. Маринетт чувствовала себя намного лучше, чем до, да и Адриан тоже выглядел посвежевшим.   
— Готов, Котёнок?

— За тобой, Жучок, хоть на край света.

Самым ироничным было то, что тот день, когда они полюбили друг друга на самом деле, был днём, когда они победили мужчину, жаждущего уничтожить любовь.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание от автора:  
> Я люблю эту вселенную, но она постоянно связана с сексом, так что простите, но мне нужно немного флаффа!
> 
> Примечание от переводчика:  
> А я просто влюбился во вселенную омегаверса в мире Ледибаг.


End file.
